It is known to adjust the beam characteristics of the base station antennas in order to efficiently utilize network resources. U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,565 describes a system which determines network conditions, and selects a network parameter optimized with respect to the determined network conditions. The network conditions are determined by monitoring selected network attributes, such as signal levels, bit error rates, frame error rates, voice quality measurement, data throughput, packet success probabilities, dropped call rates, call origination and/or termination success rates, or the like. The network parameters adjusted at the base station may include sector orientation/rotation, sector or beam outboard reach, through attenuation or gain adjustment and/or antenna downtilt/uptilt.